Sweet Revenge
by schneetzel
Summary: The OC character named Amelia Bucker is one of member who recruited the same time as Rivaille. With illogical strategies and dumb luck, she becomes the strongest and scariest of all members. She defected and become Many Faced Titan.


Her first expedition making Amy very nervous. The will depart from Shingashina District. Irvin lead as the Commander and Terry beside him as the Corporal. Amy's squad leader, Matthew, was three lines in front of her. In total, the advancing troops are one thousands in total. Some people are cheering and some are jerking. Amy can hear murmurs about the failures and how many would come back. Amy tears fell down and she started sobbing. Simon, her bestfriend, looked at her and said, "Whew, here is the crybaby. Stop crying. You don't want Matt to hear you. He will throw you to the Titan infested land for sure this time." Amy wiped out her tears and embarrased.

"I can't believe you are so composed this time."

"I'm not, my nerve is wrecking right now but look at these people. What would they think when a Scouting Legion member crying right now."

"I'm not as strong as you. I'm weak. These people say we will be dead soon anyway."

"I can't believe that the second rank graduate said that. Don't worry, I will protect you. Or, you wish that guy to protect you."

Matt looked toward Rivaille who was at his front left and Amy eyes followed. Amy cheeks blushed and told Matt stop joking. Amy fell in love with Rivaille during their first training but barely talk with him. Amy always felt that Rivaille is too cold toward her, or even not regarded her existence. Probably she was not attractive enough, she tought. She has brunette hair, dark green eyes and fair white skin. She had two ponytails. Overall, she was not ugly but also not pretty too. However, most guys thought that she was quite cute and some had crush on her. The only thing she cursed on was her height. She was 168 cm and she hoped she wouldn't grow although her height increased by 0.5 inches just recently. Rivaille would not likely be interested with girls taller than him.

Rivaille turned back like he noticed someone talking about him. Amy looked away and flushed while Simon waved to him. Rivaille just looked away. Simon pissed but Amy told him to be quiet.

The Scouting Legion finally at the outside of the wall and the gate had closed. After advancing several meters, the team faced a Titan. It is 5 m ordinary class and other squad killed it. Other squad continued toward their destination but more Titans came. There was 8 Titans but Amy had a bad feeling. More Titans came but the number doubled each time. Matt gave sign that it was time to implement the strategy. The squads will break down and when they killed the Titans and cleared their ways, the squads would join at meeting point. Matt squads managed to kill several Titans, thanks to Amy. Despite her looks and timid behavior, she was a formidable fighter and master at using 3D maneuver gear.

Killed all the Titans, Matt ordered the troops to advance. However, there was a Titan coming toward them. Matt ordered to ignore it and went at full speed. Simon noticed that there was another coming in front of them. Matt ordered to split the group and attacked both Titans. Amy advanced toward one Titan. The Titan looked like ordinary or deviant type but she noticed the Titan was careful enough. A member came close to the Titan and got a chance to cut the nape but all of sudden a needle coming out from the Titan body. The Titan body was covered with spikes. The member stabbed and died. Matt ordered the troops to fall back. Amy stood dumbfounded. As they fight, they noticed they are in desperate situation. More Titans came and they found they are surrounded. Amy attacked the Spike Titan and cut the needle but it grew back. 'We have no other choice! We would make an opening while others stop the Spike Titan and Iron Fist Titan!' shouted Matt. The Iron Fist Titan, because his fist was so strong that it cracked the earth and his partner Spike Titan were attacked while other members attack the ordinary and deviant types.

Claire, Amy's teammate, was stuck on one needle but Amy managed to save her. Amy and her teams are in desperate situation. First they could not reach the Titan. Amy managed to stab its eye and the spikes dissapeared. Amy came to an idea. 'Guys, I have an idea. I will stab the Spiky eyes. It seems that the spikes can't grow if we disabled it. Lead the other Titan and make it punch Spiky!'

The others heared and followed the plan. Amy kept cling to the Spike Titan face and let the Iron Fist Titan punched toward her. The Spike Titan grew its spike but Amy managed to escape. It also didn't see its partner fist coming to it. The Iron Fist Titan was stuck in the needles and Amy and her teams managed to leave.

Both Titans chased them again and this time Matt's squad are lucky because they met Ferdinand's squad, where Rivaille was. Both squads were running for their lives. Their horses seemed to be tired (I notice that the horses in SnK are never tired) and slowed down. The Titans made this chance to run faster. Ferdinand faced the Titans to make time for the others, despite Rivaille protest. However the Titans were to close and he died in an instant. Rivaille who was following Ferdinand was almost being crushed but he was very skilled and learnt quickly. Rivaille noticed that the Spiked Titan had intelligence but not Iron Fist Titan. Amy aided Rivaille and followed by Simon. The others felt that it was impossible to escape so they attacked together. Rivaille made the Spike Titan stuck on a tree. Amy told Rivaille about the Spike Titan weakness. So Rivaille attacked the eyes but failed because it already knew. Luckily Rivaille managed to escape. Rivaille saw the crack made by the Iron Fist Titan. Rivaille suddenly said, 'We can use the Iron Fist Titan! Run and make the it hit the ground!'. The Spike Titan busied with releasing itself so it didn't aware of the plan.

Amy was in disbelief that Rivaille asked his teammates to risk themselves. She had not seen what Rivaille planned but she saw the other comrades fell and got crushed. Rivaille managed to reach Iron Fist Titan nape. Spike Titan broke free and as expected it ran to save his partner but fell down from the crack made by the Iron Fist Titan. After cutting the Iron Fist Titan nape, Rivaille gave sign to Matt and they retreated.

The two squads finally arrived at meeting point. Most squads barely managed to survive and only 400 left. They hide in a house basement. Matt told the story about how they managed to escape from Iron Fist and Spike Titan. Amy, including the others, realized they were in big trouble if other Titan like Spike Titan came. Rivaille then came up with suggestion.

'I have intuition that this Spike Titan would got another partner since its former partner dead.'

Irvin replied, 'We need to devised a plan then. We couldn't stay here any longer. And then, Ferdinand squad will be assigned to Matt squad.'

Amy didn't accept that a monster like that joined her squad. She thought that this guy will sacrifice her teammates. However, Irvin seemed to have personal interest in Rivaille so she kept quiet. Irvin explained the plan to return to Wall Maria. The plan was to create a central team and surrounding team. The central team was to lure the Spike Titan and in-case other Titans. Then the surrounding team will shot green smoke to make thes Titan think they are surrounded and they will attack from many ways. Then, the teams lead them to the trap.'

The meeting is finished and the rest thought about how to prepare the trap. Matt's team were waiting for their squad leader to give briefing. Amy saw Rivaille was not amongst them. She climbed upstair and found him sat near window.

'Rivaille,' called Amy.

'Who are you?'

'I'm Amy, your team mate,' said Amy with smile. Amy was good at making faces.

'I thought you prefer to cry with you friends.'

'I…I'm not…can I stay here?'

'Up to you.'

'Can I ask something?'

'What?'

'Why you join the Scouting Legion?'

'It seems that you are wondering why because I just murdered your friends?'

'…'_OUR COMRADE, YOU FUCKING SHIT. __**'**_No, no. It is not like that. Well, everyone has different goal that can't be shared.'

'Say Amy, will you sacrifice yourself for the sake of others?'

_Trap question, huh?_'Well, if it is necessary to accomplish our goal.'

'I see. I thought I see hatred in your eyes before.'

_I see. I want to show how I am disgusted with you but I think it is not the time yet. _"Well, I can't say that I agree with your action but after most of use successfully survived, I realize it is a necessary to do. If it is not you, we can't barely survive. You made a right decision. I feel that you make a good leader.'

'Why?'

'You are the type of the person who will do anything for the sake of humanity, even sacrificing people and yourself. You made a huge risk at that time but I know you stay with your decision and will keep fighting no matter what the outcome. I don't say it is good thing but it is needed for situation like this.'

'I see…Why you are joining Scouting Legion?'

'Well, my brother used to be a Scouting Legion member but he died in the First Expedition. He is my only family, after my mom died after delivered me and my dad died of sickness. One of his comrade gave me his letter. The letter said that he proud of being Scouting Legion member and worth life-risking. I remember he always said that he dreamed about exploring the world. He ever said that he dreamed about vast sea and exploring jungles. He wanted to free human so they can explore the world. I have the same dream to but not only that. I want to know the purpose of life. Wait, you haven't explain why you join Scouting Legion.'

'Well, it is complicated. I don't even know why but I just following my heart.'

'I see, like a destiny, huh?'

'You are Amelia Bucker, right?'

'Oh, you know my name?'

'Uh, well…' Rivaille blushed.

Amy surprised to see realized she didn't only make Rivaille trusted her but she also made him attracted to her, so far. Suddenly, a voice downstair asked her to come down. She was going to come down and all of sudden Rivaille approached her and kissed her. Disbelief, she continued to downstair.

On the next day, the Scouting Legion deployed. They prepared to return the Wall Maria but they had to face the Titan first. One squad lead by Irvin already prepared early to set trap, before dawn and activity of the Titan returned.

The central team advancing, including Rivaille and Amy. Central team is the most at risk and Amy almost pissed herself. She then spotted Spike Titan approached them with bigger party this time. He seemed to conclude that the Scouting Legion was already short of member. The Titans surrounded the team. The team was in panic but Rivaille told them to calm down and they shot the smoke. Other team comes from every direction and advanced toward the center. As expected, they ran in every direction. The central team managed to kill some Titans and gave time the surrounding team to change course, however most of them are killed, leaving Rivaille, Amy, and two others. The central team went to kept up. Amy and Rivaille followed Spike Titan, while the others followed other Titans in different directions. Rivaille told Amy not to attack the Titan. Ignore the order, she attack the Titan and told Rivaille to go on. She reminded about the other team and their conversation about sacrifice, then Rivaille continued.

Amy stared to the Titan.

'Hey, you can understand me, aren't you?'

The Titan stopped.

'You hear Rivaille said about trapping you into the hole but you decide to ignore it, because you ran of juice and instead of making us kill you, so you decide just to fall into the hole. Let me tell you something. We are leading you to a trap. With your comrade too. I have a plan anyway…'

The team who are supposed to be chased by Spike Titan realized that they lost sight of it. They continued and let the trap team know. Then suddenly they saw a black smoke from the other team and they advanced toward it. Rivaille had a bad feeling and he suddenly felt a regret for leaving Amy. They thought they would see more Titans but as they came nearer toward the destination, they saw many dead Titans. They enter the forest where the trap supposed to be. The rest are told to stay outside the forest and looked out for Titans while Irvin and Rivaille entered the forest. However, they only saw a person, surrounded by dead soldiers and stood on the top of the dead Titans. Even the Spike Titan was trapped and dead.

'Oh, everyone arrived?'

Rivaille knew this voice. They came closer and saw Amy.

'You missed the fun,' said Amy smiling while licking the blood on her blade. Rivaille was to surprised to say a word.

'What the meaning of this?' Irvin kept his composure.

'Commander Irvin, as you see, I killed the Titans, but I'm not the one who killed our comrades. Well, they just…addition of the party…'

'What do you mean by that? '

'Commander, I'm sure you understand. We have something that we enjoy, don't we? '

'Amy…You attacked the Spiky Titan so you can lead it to here, right?' Rivaille suddely opened his mouth.

'You just came up with that, my beloved Rivaille?'

'You!' Irvin stopped him.

'You ruined the plan and caused so many people dead. Is it for the sake of having _fun_?'

'Yeah, of course. Like you sacrificing of your people, right? Do you remember Ryan Bucker?'

'…'

'Of course you don't. For your information, he is my brother who you _killed._ Oh no, I don't give a shit about revenge. I just to make sure I won't become one of your tool to save humanity. I never intended to save humanity a bit. It because I found enjoyment in killing Titans. The purpose of life is to enjoy it to the fullest. Right?'

'You sick!'

'As I concern, the one who is sick is you, Rivaille. I read all reports about you. Fascinating.' Titans coming. 'Ah, the party is started. I guess you won't join. Auf Wiedersehen!' Amy left to face the Titan.

'Amy!' Rivaille went to chase her but Irvin told him to stop and ordered to gather and leave.

Aftermath…

Amy killed all the Titans and felt satisfied. Amy felt someone behind her back and pointed her sword. 'Who!?'

'Ah, what a careless woman…' A human figure appeared.

'Heh, a Titan in human disguise.'

'I guessed you found out from Dorn.'

'That Spike Titan. Yeah, he is a fool and weak one. He careless releasing his spike, pinched between boards and couldn't escape.'

'Ha-ha, quite a trouble isn't it?'

'What do you want, old man? If you want to fight me, then don't hesitate.'

'No, I want to offer you great power.'

'Yeah, transforming into Titans. I'm good in this way.'

'You can't survive. That blade will worn out soon and your 3DMG will run out of gas.'

_Shit, why don't you realize that, stupid me. _'Well, show me. What power you are giving me?'

'Since you good in acting, I want to put you as a spy.'

'So you already put spies inside the wall, huh?'

'Exactly, but I will give you more interesting power. You can change into any kind of Titan.'

'Hmph, you have my interest.'

'I will inject you with this serum, however you will have difficulty in controlling your Titan form. But don't worry, we have back up team here.'

'Like, devouring me?'

'You seems to know a lot.'

'I'm not like those morons. I learn the enemies well.'

'I don't have to explain everything, do I?'

'Maybe, what Titan I am called?'

'Many Faced Titan. Sounds good?'


End file.
